Empty House
by TheGleefulWhovian
Summary: Rachels dads are away for the week so she invites Puck over for some fun. Puckleberry Smut, dont like, dont read. R&R!


**AN: So this is my first fic on my new account, it's a Puckleberry smut fic, at the moment it has little to no plot. So if you don't like, don't read. It's told from Rachels POV and is also my first Smut fic, so please read and review.**

All I could hear was the ticking of the clock. I couldn't get my mind off him. Noah was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, but knowing him, he would still think he was early if he was an hour late! My dads are out of town for the week and so I've invited Noah over tonight with the sole intention of having sex with him and you never know, maybe it might happen again tomorrow night and the night after and the night after and so on whenever my dads are out.

*Ding Dong*

I gasp as I quickly jump up from my four-poster princess style bed. I have to hurry to put away my vibrator, I've already made myself cum twice tonight, and fully intend to do it again with Noah. I straighten up my lacy black and pink thong, and stuff my breasts back into my matching bra before pulling my sheer white button down dress over my head.

Before I know it I'm at the door. I turn the handle and there he is. He's wearing a black V-neck teeshirt which sits perfectly over his toned abs and shows off just the right amount of his muscly arms, but then on the bottom he's wearing very tight jeans which make his hard on very noticeable. I grab his teeshirt and drag him inside, he doesn't hesitate to drop his bag as we pass the lounge before heading into my bedroom.

I pull him down on top of me and our lips meet with our tongues battling for control. He starts to unbutton the top of my dress and starts fondling my breasts. I can feel his hard on swelling so I break our kiss to pull his shirt off before sucking at his collarbone and then kissing my way down his chest to just above his pants. I unbutton his jeans and hook my fingers into the loops, only pulling them down to just past his ass. I start to rub his cock through his tight boxer briefs as I move back up to suck on his collarbone I kiss my way back down to his cock but this time pull not only his jeans, but also his boxer briefs all the way off his legs.

"Oh Rach, suck my cock" Noah insists, moaning with pleasure as I start to play with his balls as I kiss the top of his dick, astounded at its 9 inch glory.

I swirl my tongue around the tip of his cock and he grabs at my hair pulling it as I open my mouth to suck the tip of his cock. I move up and down his shaft slowly, taking in more of him with every downward suck. Eventually I finally have all of him inside me, deepthroating him. Noah realises this and starts moving my head up and down and I willingly oblige.

"Rach… Rachel!" he whimpers as his cock starts to twitch.

I know what this means and move my head up his shaft so that only his tip is still in my mouth and sure enough he gasps and moans as he releases his load into my mouth and I swallow every last drop

He loses his hard on as I remove my lips to lick them and savour the sweet taste of his cum. But of course as soon as I come up and start lightly biting at his earlobe he is hard all over again.

"Now, it's my turn" I whisper in his ear.

He nods and starts making his way down to my pussy, unbuttoning my dress as he goes and groans as he realises how wet I am for him. He rips my thong off before inserting his fingers and licking my clit just how I like. Soon enough he's lapping up my juices, plunging in and out with one hand while the other is playing with my breasts. I realise that there's simply no way I'll last much longer if he keeps driving me crazy and I let out an audible gasp as he plunges his whole fist into me.

I want so badly to cum for him but I know that his hand just wasn't going to be enough, so I start twisting my body so his throbbing cock is in my grasp.

I grab it and moan "I want you to fuck me"

Noah nods, glad to oblige and pulls his fist out almost too fast and licks my juices off his hand while I move so that I'm on all fours with my perfectly round ass facing him. He instantly knows what this means and gets on his knees to line his cock up with my gorgeously swollen pussy.

At first he only dips the head in, just past my folds, but as I realise he won't just give me what I need I thrust my ass back, screaming as he fills me completely.  
Noah leans over and whispers "well that wasn't a very good girl thing to do now was it?" and all I can manage is to shake my head as my pussy clenches around him and I let out another squeal.

He pulls himself almost completely out before thrusting back in perfectly timing it with a slap of my ass. I rotate and swing my legs so my feet are on his shoulders and I'm lying on the bed. He reaches out and grabs my tits and starts squeezing my nipples and I let out a moan of ecstasy.

"I'm almost there" I scream, louder than I expected, but I'm so close I don't even notice.

He pulls out and thrusts back into me which is the last little thing I needed to push me over the edge. As I cum my pussy clenches around his big cock and that's all it takes for him to release his load right inside me and scream "Shit!" as he realises why it felt so good, he wasn't wearing a condom.

But I quickly say "its ok, I'm on the pill" as I roll us around so I'm sitting on his cock which didn't even lose its hard as he had cum in me.

"One more" I say breathlessly.

He groans as he realises he doesn't have the energy to fuck me again.

"Let me do all the work baby" I lean down and whisper in his ear.

He nods and obliges.

I kiss him passionately and start grinding my hips over his cock and he groans again, only this time out of sheer pleasure. He reaches up and unclasps my bra and starts pinching and kneading at my nipples and breasts. I start lifting my hips and thrusting down so he, giving up on letting me do all the work starts thrusting up and meeting me half way and before we know it we are both about to cum again. This time though you pull out and spray your load all over my face and tits.

We both let out huge sighs as we collapse down onto the bed.

"I really enjoyed that Rach" Noah whispers in my ear as he puts his arm around me and we fall asleep, still naked, too happy and exhausted from what had just happened to do anything else.

**AN: What did you think guys? Please R&R. Let me know if you think I should do more chapters or other oneshots etc xx**


End file.
